1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle seats with adjustable head restraints.
2. Background Art
Various vehicle seats having height adjustable head restraints are disclosed in the art. Vehicle seats having retractable head restraints are also known in the art. One vehicle seat example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,558 B2, which issued to Fischer et al. on May 21, 2002. Another vehicle seat example is U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0079723 A1, which published to Risch et al. on Jun. 27, 2002. The disclosures of these references are incorporated in their entirety by reference herein.